Easter Sunday
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Jack sighed in boredom, lazing around the Warren, lying on top of one of Bunnymund's sentinel eggs. It was terribly hard not to give into the temptation to go mess with Bunny by causing a few snow storms, but it was Easter Sunday and he just knew that his fluffy lover would castrate him if he caused another Blizzard of '68 incident. *JackRabbit*


**Allie: Just a little Jackrabbit fic I wanted to do before Easter. If you have a problem with an overgrown rabbit plowing a winter snow sprite then I suggest you hit that back button immediately. But if you have a twisted mind like mine then please read and review!**

**Warnings: Furry, anal, rimming, cum denial, established relationship, PWP**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rise of the Guardians then Jackrabbit would be cannon.**

_Easter Sunday_

Jack sighed in boredom, lazing around the Warren, lying on top of one of Bunnymund's sentinel eggs. It was terribly hard not to give into the temptation to go mess with Bunny by causing a few snow storms, but it was Easter Sunday and he just knew that his fluffy lover would castrate him if he caused another Blizzard of '68 incident. Jack jumped down from the giant egg, walking around the Warren. He hated the heat of the place, but it was better than sleeping in his tree above a frozen lake, even if he did prefer the cold.

Finally, Bunnymund came bounding out of one of the tunnels, a small grin on his face. He loved watching those little anklebittahs find his beautifully crafted eggs. He loved their sweet smiles and their laughter and all the hope that it brought him. Stepping out of the tunnel, his ears began to twitch, listening for the sound of his frozen lover. Bunny found him over by a river of purple dye. "No snow this year. I was surprised." Bunny said, sitting down on his haunches next to the white haired boy.

Jack grinned up at him, "Well if it isn't the Easter Kangaroo. How'd the hunt go?"

Bunny narrowed his eyes and his nose twitched, "Ya know I'm a rabbit, mate, but since I'm havin' such a good day, I'm gonna ignore that comment. And ya'd know how it went if ya woulda bothered ta come with me."

"If I had gone with you, you know I couldn't have resisted the temptation to make it snow all over your pretty little eggs." Jack replied.

"Mm." Bunny grunted before standing, "I'm goin' back ta tha burrow. Ya comin'?"

Jack hopped up and followed behind his furry mate, a wide smile on his face.

"Whatere ya so happy about, Jackie?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow at the frozen teenager.

"You're so happy. I can practically smell the joy on you." Jack snickered, "It must have been a really good Easter this year."

Bunny sighed but smiled, "Well, yes. It was a good year." He said.

He and Jack entered the burrow and Bunny began removing his weapons, placing them on a shelf. Jack placed his staff in the corner and padded over to their nest, stretching himself out on it. Bunny turned and grinned at Jack, climbing into the nest next to him.

Jack reached a hand up and stroked Bunny's ear, scratching behind it gently. Bunny let out a small groan and closed his spring green eyes, leaning into his lover's hand. Jack chuckled slightly, "Like that, Bunny Foo Foo?" He asked. Bunny cracked his eyes open slightly to glare at the winter sprite but immediately closed them again when Jack began to scratch the back of his neck. "Ah yes, you do like this." Jack teased.

Bunny growled and flipped them over so Jack was pinned underneath him, "Enough of your teasing, ya little brat." He said, sliding a paw beneath Jack's hoodie, peeling it off of him. He bent down and nipped at Jack's cold chest and stomach, sliding his large paws over Jack's side and chest, making the younger guardian moan and arch his back into the touch. Bunny peeled away Jack's trousers, tossing them to the side and leaving him bare. Bunny ran his paws down lower, bypassing the winter sprite's arousal, to his legs, pulling them up into the air so he could kiss and nip at them, leaving little love bites all over.

"Ngh, Bunny, please…" Jack groaned, twisting his fingers into the Pooka's fur and tugging.

"Please, what, Snowflake?" Bunny grinned, licking the inside of Jack's right knee.

A layer of frost formed over Jack's cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his way of blushing. "Please, just, ugh, touch me."

"Oh I will Jackie, don't ya worry 'bout tha." The Pooka chuckled, "Jus' not yet."

Jack groaned low in his throat and let his head fall back, his hands falling above his head.

Bunny smirked and lifted Jack's hips up a little farther, licking his hips and kissing them gently. He placed Jack's legs over his shoulders then used his paws to pry apart Jack's cheeks, sticking his tongue out and licking a trail from the teenager's tailbone to his perineum. "You taste so good, Jack." Bunny rasped out before leaning his head back down and licking another stripe from tailbone to perineum. Jack whimpered and writhed beneath him, sweet sounds spilling from his pale mouth, more frost coating his cheeks. Bunny chuckled before delving in, flickering his tongue back and forth rapidly over Jack's hole. The thing about Jack's body was that when he died, he had been a virgin, so no matter how many times he and Bunny went at it Jack was always virgin tight because his body always recovered back to how it was when he died.

Jack moaned and writhed beneath Bunny, his hands alternating between clutching at the ground and clutching at Bunny's fur. Bunny flicked his tongue faster over the tight hole, trying to get it to relax. When it finally relaxed, Bunny began pressing his tongue into the hole in small increments, reveling in the cries that Jack was making beneath him. He began to stroke Jack's inner walls with his tongue, licking roughly and bringing Jack to the edge of orgasm before pulling away and placing the winter sprite back on the ground.

Jack made a small sound, almost like a sob, and reached for his cock, wanting to come. Bunny snatched his lover's hand with his paw and shook his head, "Nuh-uh Frostbite, ya gotta wait." Jack whined and bucked his hips, trying to brush his arousal against his lover's that was now sticking out.

Bunny was long, think, and painfully hard, but his favorite thing about making love to Jack was bringing the boy to the brink and not letting him come as many times as he could without hurting his love. A drop of precum slid down Bunny's shaft as he looked down at his lover.

Jack was spread out on the nest, a thin sheet of frost covering his cheeks and nose and the tips of his ears. He was panting, his legs spread far apart and his cock sticking to his stomach due to the copious amounts of precum leaking from the tip of his cock. His white hair was in even more of a messy disarray than normal and his body was trembling softly. He looked thoroughly debauched.

Bunny groaned softly and slid a paw down his own arousal, stroking himself once lightly before pulling his hand away to run his paws up and down Jack's torso, leaning down to kiss and nip at his neck gently.  
"Bunny, please, I need you to fuck me." Jack gasped out, gripping Bunny's biceps tightly, holding onto the Pooka and trying to keep him from moving away.

"In good time, Jackie." Bunny said, nuzzling Jack's neck before sliding down his lithe lover's body to his arousal and taking it into his mouth, mindful of his teeth. Jack screamed, gripping the fur at the top of his head and tugging. Bunny ignored the minute pain, sucking on the winter sprite's cock, bobbing his head up and down, bringing Jack to the brink again before pulling off. Jack nearly screamed his frustration. Bunny nuzzled his stomach gently, placing small kisses along his naval, waiting for Jack to calm before taking him into his mouth again, making the other guardian screech and yank at his fur. Bunny growled and reached up, untangling Jack's fingers and pinning the winter sprite's hands to the ground with his paws, just using his mouth to suck off his lover.

Jack bucked and wriggled beneath him, trying to thrust up into his lover's warm mouth, moaning every time Bunny moved his tongue or sucked him just right. Bunny brought him right to the edge once again before pulling away, keeping Jack's hands pinned so he couldn't touch himself. By now Jack had tears pouring down his cheeks. He whimpered and tried to buck beneath the Pooka, "Please, Aster, MiM please I need to come. It hurts." He sobbed, his bottom lip trembling.

Bunny smiled softly, "Say my name one more time and I'll fuck you." He said.

"Aster, MiM, Aster!" Jack sobbed out, nearly thrashing beneath Bunny.

"Okay, shh, shh." Bunny soothed, kissing and nuzzling Jack's neck, trying to calm the boy. He turned Jack over onto his hands and knees, kissing a trail down his back, placing a final kiss on his tailbone. "Jackie, do ya think ya can prepare yerself for me?" He asked gently.

Jack took a deep breath and nodded, taking the bottle of slick that Bunny handed him. He slicked up three of his fingers and pressed one inside with a hiss, clenching his eyes shut. Bunny continued to caress and kiss him as he pumped his finger in and out before adding a second and scissoring them. Jack began to rock back into his fingers, whimpering Bunny's name over and over as he did. He quickly added a third with a yelp of pain before his fingers struck his prostate. Jack sucked in a breath, his azure eyes going wide. "Careful, Snowflake, don't come yet." Bunny said softly, gripping the base of his lover's arousal. Jack gulped and hurriedly finished preparing himself, pulling his fingers out. "Okay, I'm ready." He gasped out, his eyes dilated with lust and desire.

Bunny slicked up his arousal and gripped Jack's hips tightly with his paws, mindful of his claws, before thrusting inside hard. Jack let out a loud cry and arched his back, gripping the ground beneath his fingers, his knuckles white. The winter sprite began to breathe harshly, lowering his torso down to the ground and resting his head on his arms. The Pooka rubbed his mate's hips soothingly, "Ya okay, Jack?" He asked.

Jack slowly nodded and Bunny began thrusting, hard and fast into his smaller lover, pumping his hips as hard as he could, targeting his lover's prostate on every thrust. Jack cried and sobbed into his arms with pleasure, pushing back against his lover to the best of his ability. Bunny grunted and gripped Jack's hips tighter, sure to leave bruises, pistoning himself into the warmth of the frost spirit's ass. Bunny leaned over Jack's back and bit down hard on his neck, marking him. Jack screamed, his voice tapering off at the end as he started to become hoarse from yelling and sobbing. "Let me come first, okay Jackie." Bunny grunted into the winter sprite's ear.

Jack whined loudly, desperately chasing his end but unable to as Bunny gripped the base of his dick hard, preventing him from coming. Bunny grunted and groaned, thrusting himself hard and fast into his lover's ass before finally coming, his hips stuttering to a stop before pulling out. "Just a little longer, Snowflake." Bunny said soothingly, moving his head down to lap his cum out of Jack's hole, licking him clean.

Bunny picked Jack up and turned him over without relinquishing his hold on Jack's arousal. The tears falling from Jack's eyes looked like they were starting to freeze. "Almost done, love." Bunny mumbled before letting go of the frost spirit's cock and taking him into his mouth, sucking him hard.

Jack gripped Bunny's fur tightly and screamed, coming hard into his mouth, gasping out his lover's name. Bunny sucked the boy dry before pulling away. He wiped away the tears from Jack's face, kissing him hard, "Ya okay, love?" Bunny asked, concerned he may have overdone it.

Jack nodded and cracked a grin, "That was awesome, Aster." He said, sleep heavily coating his tone. Bunny smiled and pulled Jack to his chest, resting his chin on the winter sprite's head, marking him with his scent. "Happy Easter, Cottontail." Jack mumbled, tangling his fingers in Bunny's chest fur, falling into a deep sleep.

"Happy Easter, Jack." Bunny replied in a soft voice, nuzzling his lover lightly as he too fell asleep.

**Fin**

**Allie: I apologize if Bunny seemed stupid. I was just trying to write with his accent. So apologies if it seemed out of character. I think this is the longest PWP I've ever written...please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
